Everlasting Love
by RainbowLyoko
Summary: A Fanfiction about A x J,U x Y, and O x S. I'm bad at summary,so just read the story :) But remember,don't like don't read.
1. Time To Cry

A CoDe lyoko fanfiction

By Rainbowlyoko:

Everlasting Love

**Disclaimer :**

**Code Lyoko bukan punyaku. Tapi kalau FanFiction ini sih,iya **** Code Lyoko is belongs to Moonscop :D**

**WARNING! : **

**Cerita ini alurnya gak jelas, Endingnya 'gantung' , dan alurnya (mungkin) kecepetan. Tapi tolong dimaklumi,aku masih **_**newbie**_** disini. Oya,mungkin juga ada Typo **

**Wooooke,Langsung saja ke ceritaaaaa!**

**CHAPTER 1 : ****Time To Cry (Yumi-Ulrich)**

Sesosok gadis berambut hitam seleher terlihat sedang duduk menyendiri di sebuah taman di kawasan Kadic Academy. Gadis itu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya. Ia meringkuk kedinginan di bangku taman. Namun,walau salju terus turun dan angin malam ikut berhembus,gadis itu seakan tidak terusik karenanya.

Nama gadis itu Yumi Ishiyama,gadis kelas 11,murid Kadic Academy. Yang teman-temannya tahu,Yumi itu sangat jarang menangis. Susah sekali membuat Yumi menitikkan air mata. Tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Yumi menangis karena...

"Ulrich..." Bibir Yumi bergetar mengucapkan sebuah nama.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Aelita,cepat aktifkan program Multi-Agent di Interface! Atau para Mantas akan segera menghancurkan Franz Hopper dan kita!"_

_Aelita terpaksa berdiri dan berjalan menuju layar Interface. Gadis itu sudah akan mengaktifkan program Multi-Agent sampai akhirnya ia melihat bola cahaya ayahnya mulai memudar akibat terus-menerus tertembak oleh 3 ekor Manta._

"_Daddy!" Pekik Aelita. Artificial Intelegence itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola energi pink dari tangan kanannya. Bola itu tepat mengenai seekor Manta. Manta itupun akhirnya meledak. Sialnya,seekor Manta muncul dari belakang mereka dan menembakkan sinar laser merah yang mengenai Ulrich. Ulrich-yang berada di pinggir tepi Carthage, . . . . ._

"_ULRICH!"_

"_DADDY!TIDAK!" _

_**-End Flashback-**_

Kejadian itu terjadi 2 hari yang lalu. Jeremie masih terus berusaha untuk membuat program materialisasi Ulrich. Karena dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencari program tersebut,maka Jeremie dan teman-temannya sepakat untuk menggunakan Polymorphic Clone untuk menggantikan Ulrich sementara disekolah. Untungnya,Polymorphic Clone Ulrich tidak bertingkah bodoh seperti Polymorphic Clone William. Tentu saja,Team Lyoko ikut bersedih atas wafatnya Franz Hopper,ayah Aelita dan hilangnya Ulrich di Digital Sea. Tetapi,sepertinya Yumu-lah yang paling merasa kehilangan.

"Yumi?"

Yumi mengalihkan pandangannya. Di sampingnya,sudah berdiri sesosok gadis berambut pink,bermata hijau,dan mengenakan piyama model_ dress_ berwarna pink salem. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang dalam.

"Oh,selamat sore,Aelita." Sapa Yumi pendek. Ia sedang malas bicara sekarang.

"Kau kemana saja,Yumi? Aku sudah mencarimu di kamarmu,dan dimana-mana! Ternyata,kau malah disini! Kau sedang apa? Sudah malam,ayo tidur! Lagipula,apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Aelita langsung melilitkan syal yang ia pakai ke leher Yumi. Lalu,Aelita menuntun Yumi perlahan ke arah gedung asrama Kadic Academy.

"Kau memikirkan Ulrich lagi,ya?" Tanya Aelita tiba-tiba. Yumi cuma mengangguk.

"Ya... Menurutmu Aelita,apa Ulrich bisa kembali?''

"Aku percaya hal itu mungkin terjadi,Yumi. Aku yakin Jeremie akan segera mematerialisasikan Ulrich."

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Yumi,Aelita,Odd,dan Jeremie sedang sarapan di Cafeteria. Dilihat dari wajahnya,mood Yumi sedang buruk pagi ini. Aelita pun berusaha menghibur sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ayolah Yumi,aku yakin Ulrich pasti masih hidup dan akan kembali kedunia ini." Hibur Aelita,seraya menepuk pundak Yumi. Yumi Cuma menghela nafas pendek.

"Trims telah menghiburku,Aelita. Oh,itu Polymorphic Clone Ulrich datang." Yumi menunjuk sesosok remaja mirip Ulrich yang datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa nampan makanan. Itu Polymorphic Clone Ulrich,semacam robot yang mirip orang lain. Kadang,Polymorphic Clone itu akan bertindak bodoh. Tapi kan,itu cuma robot yang diprogram.

"Pagi all." Sapa Polymorphic Clone tersebut.

"Pagi." Balas Jeremie dan Odd. Kemudian,mereka kembali melanjutkan menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Tenanglah,Yumi. Program materialisasi buatanku sudah setengah jadi. Kira-kira,besok sudah jadi,kok." Celetuk Jeremie. Yumi membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu,Jeremie."

"Yaaay,setelah ini kau bisa kembali bersama Ulrich,Yumi!" Seru Odd jahil. Wajah Yumi memerah.

"Diamlah,Odd." Sambar Yumi. Team Lyoko tertawa kecil.

Dikamar Yumi,Yumi terus menatap selembar tiket konser Subdigitals yang akan diselenggarakan tanggal 25 Desember,saat natal. Itu berarti nanti malam . Yumi teringat sesaat sebelum Ulrich menghilang,Ia memberikan Yumi tiket konser itu.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Mau bicara apa,Ulrich?" Tanya Yumi. Ulrich baru saja mengajak Yumi berbicara berdua di dekat hutan._

"_Umm,a-aku...Yumi...Saat natal nanti...Apa kau punya acara?"_

_Yumi menggeleng pelan. "Hmm,Tidak sih. Memang kenapa?"_

_Ulrich menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengeluarkan 2 lembar tiket biru dari saku bajunya. _

"_Yumi,apa kau mau...pergi bersamaku ke konser Subdigitals saat natal nanti?''_

_Jantung Yumi langsung berdetak cepat ketika mendengar kalimat Ulrich._

"_A-aku...Ya..."_

''_Ok,aku tunggu di pintu keluar gedung asrama tanggal 25,pukul 5 sore ya."_

_Yumi sudah mau mengatakan sesuatu sampai Jeremie datang dan memutus pembicaraan mereka. _

"_Hoi,XANA menyerang nih! Jangan pacaran mulu! Ayo,ke Lyoko! " Ajakan polos Jeremie otomatis membuat wajah Yumi-Ulrich menjadi semerah lobster rebus._

"_Ok...ayo,kita melindungi dunia."_

"_Ya..."_

_**-Flashback End-**_

Mata Yumi kembali tertuju kearah jam dinding. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Itu berarti tinggal 3 jam lagi sampai konser Subdigitals dimulai. Yumi berpikir untuk menonton konser itu sendirian saja,dan melupakan kesedihannya. Natal kali kembali ia habiskan sendiri,seperti tahun sebelumnya. Memang menyakitkan. Tapi Yumi sudah terbiasa.

Karena bosan,Yumi akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Tepat di depan kamarnya,lewat Sissi dan William yang sedang tertawa bersama. Hati Yumi merasa miris melihat kebersamaan hangat mereka. FYI,sudah 2 minggu Sissi dan William pacaran. Setelah merasa lelah karena mengejar Ulrich terus-menerus dan tidak dihiraukan,Sissi akhirnya menyerah. Begitu juga dengan William yang merasa hubungannya dengan Yumi tak sekuat hubungan Yumi dengan Ulrich. Kemudian,mereka mulai berkenalan dan mulai berjalan bersama,hingga akhirnya William 'menembak' Sissi dan mereka pun pacaran.

Akhirnya,sore berganti menjadi malam. Yumi sudah tiba di lokasi konser Subdigitals,sendirian. Gadis malang itu benar-benar kesepian rupanya. Dari tadi Yumi menatap langit malam penuh bintang yang menitikkan butiran salju ke tanah,sambil menitikkan beberapa air mata.

"Selamat Sore,semua! Kami dari band Subdigitals akan menghibur kalian dengan lagu-lagu kami! Pertama,nikmatilah lagu Time To Cry yang akan kunyanyikan!" Beberapa anggota Subdigitals muncul dari balik panggung.

Musik mulai mengalun lembut.

_**You feel alone,you want to cry**_

_**Why so much sadness in your eyes?**_

Mendengar lirik itu,air mata Yumi justru tambah deras mengalir. Keadaanya sekarang mungkin sama dengan seseorang di lirik itu.

_**You look fragile,but you're so strong**_

_**Appearances can be so wrong**_

Yumi berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak meledak keluar.

_**You feel alone,you want to cry**_

_**And all your friends are wondering why**_

_**The only one who understands you**_

_**Is far away and oh,so lonely too**_

"Yumi?"

Yumi menoleh. Ada sesosok remaja berambut coklat yang ia kenal berdiri disana.

_Tidak...itu tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin..._

"U-Ulrich? Apa itu benar-benar...kau?"

_**And you are such a hero,girl**_

_**But you don't believe in yourself**_

_**One day it will be behind**_

_**And you'll have some peace of mind**_

_**And when finally we all will reach the end**_

Yumi menghambur ke pelukan remaja yang dicintainya itu.

"Ulrich...bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Ini semua berkat Jeremie,Yumi. Berterimakasihlah padanya."

Yumi menatap wajah Ulrich dengan tidak percaya.

_**You feel alone,you want to cry**_

_**You'd like to calm your virtual side **_

"Selama aku pergi,kau tidak kesepian,kan?" Canda Ulrich. Yumi tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak."

_**And you've been fighting against these thoughts**_

_**And when you've finished,you're done once more**_

"XANA sudah hancur,kan?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan,Ulrich?"

_**You feel alone,you want to cry**_

_**When were you meet your perfect guy?**_

"Umm,Yumi...ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"Apa itu,Ulrich?"

_**Who'll stick by you,and understand you**_

_**And never question where you're going to**_

"A-aku menyukaimu...Lebih dari teman. Mungkin...aku mencintaimu."

Yumi membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"K-kau juga?"

Ulrich tentu saja tidak mengerti apa maksud Yumi.

_**And you're such a hero,girl**_

_**But you don't believe in yourself**_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Ulrich. Aku senang kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Aku-" Coba tebak? Yumi _mencium_ Ulrich! XD

_**One day it will behind**_

_**And you'll have some peace of mind**_

"Hey,lihat. Kembang api." Ulrich menunjuk langit dibelakang panggung yang penuh dengan ledakan kembang api berwarna-warni. Muka pasangan itu masih merona merah.

"Wah... Indahnya."

"Kau benar."

Pasangan itu memandang langit terang dengan hati yang lega karena telah menyatakan perasaannya terhadap lawan jenisnya.

_**And when finally we are will reach the end**_

_**-Subdigitals;Time To Cry-**_

**Uwaaah,akhirnya jadi juga FF Code Lyoko pertamakuuuu... XD**

**Senangnyaaaaa... Ternyata,bikin FF Yumi x Ulrich itu gampang juga,ya...**

**YUMI : Kok keknya aku jadi cengeng disini,deh...**

**RainbowLyoko : Suka-suka saya,donk. Ini kan cerita saya. ;P**

**YUMI : Cuma gara-gara Ulrich hilang aku jadi cengeng?**

**ULRICH : Aku kan emang ngangenin ;D**

**YUMI : Apa kata u,dah.**

**RainbowLyoko : -.-" *beralih ke readers* OK,Aku akan menerima segala macam Reviews kalian :D Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2! XD**


	2. Angel Of Mine

**Everlasting Love**

**-Chapter 2 : Angel Of Mine (Aelita-Jeremie)-**

**-14 Maret 2013-**

Jeremie menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kesekian kalinya,walau kepalanya tidak gatal. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hari ini White Day! Valentine kemarin Aelita memberinya coklat. Karena itulah Jeremie ingin membalas pemberiannya di hari White Day ini. Sebab,Jeremie menyukai Aelita! Well,tapi fakta itu tidak mengejutkan. Aelita dan Jeremie memang sering terlihat bersama. Bahkan,Aelita dapat keluar dari Lyoko dan hidup didunia nyata berkat Jeremie.

"Hi Jeremie!" Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Jeremie. Dan itu membuat Jeremie terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Uwa! Eh,Aelita! Kau mengagetkanku,tahu!" Seru Jeremie. Gadis berambut pink yang ada di belakangnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu serius hingga tidak menyadari pintu kamarmu terbuka,sih! Jadi aku masuk saja,deh. Haha,lain kali jangan terlalu serius,ya!" Tawa Aelita lagi. Jeremie cuma tersenyum sambil menatap Aelita dalam. Jeremie menganggap Aelita itu sesosok malaikat. Saat pertama kali bertemu,Jeremie sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aelita itu terlihat berbeda dari gadis lain dimata Jeremie. Ia tidak seperti Yumi yang pendiam,Sissi yang menyebalkan,atau Odd yang kadang _nyolotin_ (apalagi ini,bukan -.-'') . Karena itulah Jeremie menyukai Aelita. Demi Aelita,ia bahkan rela tidak tidur beberapa malam untuk menyelesaikan program materialisasi Aelita ke dunia nyata.

"Eh,kau sedang apa,sih?" Celetuk Aelita.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan penelitianku terhadap semut. Kenapa?"

"Duh,setelah XANA hancur,sekarang kau sibuk meneliti kehidupan mahluk hidup,ya..." Decak Aelita. Jeremie membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa penelitianku,Aelita."

Setelah mengatakan itu,Aelita berdiri di samping Jeremie. Itu langsung membuat hati Jeremie berdebar-debar. Well, karena Aelita berdiri _sangat dekat_ dengan wajah Jeremie.

"Hmm, begitu. Hei,kau tidak makan siang? Nanti jatahmu diambil Odd,lho." Aelita akhirnya bersiap untuk keluar kamar dan pergi menuju Cafeteria.

Jeremie mengangguk pelan. "Kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul,kok." Dengan kata-kata itu,Aelita pun pergi meninggalkan Jeremie sendirian dikamarnya. Jeremie langsung memutar lagu Subdigitals yang berjudul Angel Of Mine di komputer kamarnya. Saat lagu itu mengalun,wajah Aelita langsung terbayang dipikiran Jeremie. Terutama wujud Aelita di Lyoko yang terlihat seperti malaikat dengan kedua sayap pinknya. Cantik sekali.

Siangnya, Lunch Cafeteria...

"Hey Odd, kau lapar, rakus, atau apa?" Ulrich terkikik kecil melihat Odd yang membawa nampan penuh berisi makanan. Terlihat jelas kalau ada 3 piring kentang tumbuk, 4 muffins, dan 4 piring croissant di nampan milik Odd.

"Hei, ini makanan kesukaanku! Lagipula aku kan, lapar!" Balas Odd. Team Lyoko tertawa.

"Kau makan terus, tapi tak gemuk juga. Dasar kurus. " Ledek Jeremie. Odd langsung cemberut.

"Aku LANGSING, bukan kurus! Kalian bisa bedakan itu,kan?"

"Whatever, lah" Ucap Ulrich cuek.

"Hei, habis ini kan pelajaran selesai, Kita jalan-jalan ke The Hermitage, yuk!" Usul Odd. Yumi mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh juga. Ayo, cepat habiskan makananmu!" Kali ini, Yumi yang bermaksud menyindir Odd.

"Eh, tunggu aku!"

Hutan menuju The Hermitage...

Team Lyoko berjalan santai sambil menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang hangat. Yumi dan Aelita berjalan di depan Ulrich, Odd, dan Jeremie. Mereka terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang akrab.

"Hei, kau memperhatikan Aelita terus. Kutebak, kau pasti suka sama Aelita, kan?" Ucapan Ulrich membuat Jeremie tersedak.

"D-Darimana kau..."

"Kelihatan banget, lho!" Timpal Odd. Wajah Jeremie kembali memerah.

"Ssst...pelan-pelan bicaranya... Nanti Aelita dengar..."

"AELITAAAA! Jeremie suka sama-" Jeremie segera menutup mulut Odd dengan tangannya.

"ODD, sekali lagi kau bertingkah seperti itu, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sissi." Ancam Jeremie. Odd menjerit-jerit hingga membuat Aelita dan Yumi menoleh.

"GYAAAA, ITU AKAN JADI MIMPI BURUK!" Jerit Odd. Ulrich tertawa.

"Bukannya kau bilang Sissi itu cukup manis?" Ledek Ulrich. Remaja berambut pirang dengan _highlight_ ungu di tengahnya tambah cemberut.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Waktu kau pertama kali pindah ke sekolah ini dan berbicara denganku."

"Ok, kutarik kembali kata-kataku."

"Sudahlah, kalian kenapa, sih?" Jeremie buru-buru melerai mereka. Odd dan Ulrich langsung menoleh sambil _nyengir_.

"Apa?" Jeremie tentu saja bingung dengan perlakuan kedua temannya.

"Hehe, kami sengaja berpura-pura bertengkar, kok! Agar kami bisa memperhatikanmu dengan mudah!" Sambar Odd. Jeremie langsung kelihatan gugup.

"Memperhatikan apa?"

"Memperhatikanmu yang terus-menerus menatap AELITA!" Seru Odd dan Ulrich serempak dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar Aelita dan Yumi. Mendengar keributan di belakang mereka, Aelita dan Yumi kompak menoleh.

"Hmm? Kalian berisik sekali. Sedang apa, sih?" Tanya Aelita penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Jeremie Cuma memberi tahu kami soal gadis yang ia sukai." Jawab Ulrich santai. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau Ulrich sedang berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"Oh ya? Siapa gadis yang disukai Jeremie?" Tanya Aelita polos. Kali ini, Yumi dan Odd lah yang sedang bersusah payah menahan tawa melihat wajah gugup kemerahan Jeremie dan wajah polos keingintahuan Aelita.

"A-anu...itu..."

Sebelum Jeremie sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yumi buru-buru memotong, "Eh, aku punya janji dengan Ulrich untuk berlatih Pencak Silat bersama di Gym. Sampai jumpa, Jeremie, Aelita!" Yumi langsung berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya sambil menarik Ulrich.

"Oya, aku punya janji dengan Samantha untuk berlatih musik bersama di Aula! Well, see you later!" Odd melambaikan tangannya seraya ikut berlari. Kini hanya tinggal Jeremie dan Aelita yang masih tetap berjalan-jalan.

"Umm, Apa yang mau kau katakan, Jeremie?" Aelita rupanya masih menunggu jawaban Jeremie.

Dalm hati, Jeremie mulai mengerti kalau ini adalah rencana ketiga temannya untuk membiarkan Jeremie berbicara 4 mata dengan Aelita.

"Hmm... A-aku ingin mengatakan kalau... Aku... Men-yu-kai-m-u..." Ucap Jeremie terbata-bata. Tentu saja Aelita tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Maaf, apa maksudmu?"

"A-a-aku...Menyukaimu, Aelita..." Wuah, wajah Jeremie sudah menjadi semerah tomat sekarang!

Si gadis (mantan) dunia maya membelalakkan mata hijaunya tidak percaya.

"B-Benarkah? Jeremie, kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Ya..." Remaja berkacamata tersebut menggenggam telapak tangan Aelita erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. "Aku menyukaimu lebih dari teman."

Aelita tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. "Kurasa perasaan kita sama, Jeremie. Aku juga menyukaimu." Balas si gadis berambut pink seraya memeluk remaja yang ada di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Maya." Celetuk Jeremie, memecah keheningan. Otomatis, Aelita kembali menampakkan ekspresi wajah kagetnya.

"M-Maya? /"

**Nah! Finally, Chapter 2 selesai! Maaf ya, kalau ternyata Chapter ini lebih pendek daripada sebelumnya... Soalnya, menurutku lebih gampang ngetik FF YxU,sih...**

**Yumi : Cerita kita lebih menarik, ya kan?**

**Ulrich : Ya aja,deh...**

**Aelita : BERARTI MAKSUDMU CERITAKU DAN JEREMIE TIDAK MENARIK? *tumbuh taring***

**Yumi : Tidak, sih. Biasa saja.**

**XANA : *tau-tau muncul* HAHHAHAHAHA**

**Sakuya(My OC!) : Oh, hi XANA. Apa kabar?**

**XANA : Halo Sakuya, lama gak ketemu. Baik-baik aja. **

**Sakuya : Hei, nanti malam aku gak dijemput. Antarkan aku kerumah, ya.**

**XANA : Oh, Boleh.**

**Odd : Kau baru saja meminta XANA mengantarmu pulang?**

**Sakuya : *cuek* *beralih ke readers* Ok, silahkan di review! Author menerima segala macam review kalian, kok! sampai jumpa di chapter 3 !**


End file.
